The Net Wars
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: 25 years after Wily's last plan of World Domination was foiled by Lan and Megaman.EXE, a new threat arises with the realization that Gregar, the Cybeast thought annihilated by Colonel.EXE and Iris.EXE, still lives on, Just as Falzar does in Megaman.EXE.
1. Prologue: The New Cybeasts

**Author's Notes: I'll eventually get around to actually completing a 'fic before moving on to another but school and a change in interests has rendered the others on hold.**

**Ah well... Just a disclaimer to go: Megaman Battle Network and all it's respective Characters and places belong to Capcom (I have no part in that company!)**

**Grudge, Formailanc, Edward and Liz are creations born of mine and my GF's imaginations.**

**Quilm and Chris are owned by The BioCobra.**

**Without further ado, read on!  
**

_

* * *

ACDC Net_

The ACDC net area was it's usual virus filled self, with various NetNavis running or walking around the place or busting viruses.

One such navi, who'd been known to not only hold one Cybeast's remaining data but had also conquered the raging program, known as Falzar, on various occasions. This blue navi, who bore a near twin-like resemblance to his operator, was known as Megaman. His operator, the ever excitable Lan, was currently on the phone to another person while he walked through crowds of adoring navigirls, towards the navi he was jacked in to meet.

The pink body of Roll stuck out like a Sunflower in a field of daisies. Most of the navigirls had backed off he had given them his signature gesture. "They just can't get enough of the only one to keep Falzar alive can they?" Roll asked, disapprovingly.

"Not my fault I'm a celebrity. I didn't ask for it." Megaman laughed, smiling as he and Roll walked off towards Lan's homepage, mainly because Lan had realized that it was unusually quiet.

Unbeknownst to them, another navi, bearing a resemblance to Bass, floated on the outskirts, shooting the occasional Mettaur that attacked, keeping an eye on them. A small "Humph." dropped from this navi's mouth as it's right hand moved to grip the sword that floated near it's shoulder.

"What's up Grudge?" another navi, female this time, asked. Her body had enormous wings, which were wrapped around her lithe form to cover it, and her head was styled to look like she wore a priest's cowl, "Found the Prison of Falzar?"

"Exactly Formilanc. The Blue one, speaking to the pink navi, which had split from the group is the Prison. They treat him like a hero, but he's nothing but a dust mote to us." Grudge said, turning away from ACDC area to enter a relatively new link, one to the net area which belonged to his operator's home. "Sir Edward. It's time to Jack Out, we've finished recon." The cloaked navi told his operator.

"Excellent." Edward said, his form was cloaked in the shadows of his night-time haunt, "We shall move Falzar's data out of that wimp, even if we have to delete him..."

"From what I've heard, that'll be tough." Grudge stated, "He's taken down the WWW thrice, disbanded the Netmafia Gospel and defeated Nebula twice, all with that wimp navi."

"I see. That's a minor inconvenience, but not enough to stop the plans we have yet to set in motion. Wily, Regal and Sean were merely pawns in an altogether greater scheme." Edward decreed turning away from the computer he used as his web access.

"Gaining the power of both Gregar and Falzar into one single family." A large, muscular, woman said from the doorway, "You do know that most of the net will fight you."

"That's until we set loose our Navi's companions, Liz..." Edward said, both him and Liz grinning.

"Here you are..." Another voice said, sounding as if he'd been looking for them.

"You know where I am at these hours, Chris." Edward stated, not looking at the newcomer, "You remember what it was you had to do?"

"I don't forget that easily." Chris replied, "Looking at what he's done..." he paused to draw in a breath, "I'm going to need a bit of help with the target."

"So you think Quilm, your own navi, isn't up to the task." Grudge asked from Edward's PET

"Hey! I'm the one with the concerns here!" said navi retorted from Chris' own PET.

"Grudge'll be nearby, he'll jump in if Quilm is going to lose... But I doubt that'll happen, knowing how had to hit he is." Edward sighed.

Chris walked off to send his navi into the net, while Edward did the same with Grudge. "Today is definitly looking up..." Liz said.

"So it would seem." Edward's voice answered, sounding dubious as to whether he should let Grudge enter the fray at all...

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! One prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: Shattered Peace

**Author's Notes: No new Copyrights to mention yet.**

**Just be careful where you tread around Quilm.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Shattered Peace

_Lan's Homepage._

Lan's homepage, as they'd found out recently, was unusually quiet, which meant it was perfect for Megaman and Roll to talk.

However it wasn't to be. A harlequin-like navi had entered, and Megaman's DarkSoul was already wanting Megaman to retreat. It seemed this one couldn't be tainted by the DarkChips (according to the DarkSoul). The outfit he wore made him look like he was from a travelling netcircus. But the white hair, eternal cheeky grin, and white colour threw off any hints of a threat. It wasn't until they noticed the sabre and strange pistol that he carried that Megaman moved forward and said, "Who're you?"

The navi didn't answer, instead standing with his legs together, Pistol by his left hip, and pointed the sabre at Megaman, "I give you a choice. Come with me quietly, or be removed from contact with Lan."

Megaman furrowed his brow before saying, "And how will you do that?"

As if on cue Grudge appeared and hit the area where the navi appeared with a strange attack. Lan's voice could be heard afterwards, "Megaman, whatever that navi's done it's stopped me from jacking out."

"That's how." Grudge stated, before grabbing Roll by the neck and holding her in a choke hold. Grudge warped to an area where Megaman couldn't reach and let Roll go. Before Mayl could send any chips to Roll a large beast, reminiscent of Gospel and Gregar, pinned her to the ground.

When Megaman aimed his buster at Grudge he felt two disks slam into his side, "You're coming with me, conscious or not."

"Quilm... just get on with it." Grudge sighed.

Megaman barely had enough time to prepare himself before he had to move backwards to avoid a Widesword slash. When Megaman looked where Quilm was. The navi wasn't there. Another dodge gave Megaman all he needed to know: He had to counter.

Quilm however had placed down a Rock Cube. Megaman saw where Quilm was aiming with an Air Shot and was sent an Antidmg chip. The Rock Cube didn't fly at him, instead he noticed an M-cannon aiming at him from behind. Antidmg kicked in and Megaman leaped into the air and threw a shurikun down towards Quilm, who managed to dodge with nearly no effort, the grin on the navi's face never faded.

Before he could react the Rock Cube slammed him into the edge of the impromptu battlefield. When he recovered from the hit his body suddenly changed. He sported drills on his shoulders, and his body had changed from blue to a dark orange. Next thing Quilm saw was a DrillArm hitting his chest.

Firing the pistol as he approached again, Quilm readied his signature attack. Megaman braced himself for a single hit, instead he was hit by eight consecutive blows.

When Megaman retaliated, Quilm was already above him causing his Longsword to miss. Megaman rolled to the side to avoid another sword slice and managed to get a LifeSwrd PA attack to hit. Quilm slammed a FlshBomb onto the ground and left, saying only, "I will return."

When it cleared only Megaman was there still on the homepage. The Jack In port had been repaired upon Grudge's absence, which Megaman left through.

"Grudge has Roll." Mayl managed through tears.

Lan pulled Mayl into a comforting hug and said, "Roll will be fine. Besides if it's Megaman their after they won't delete her."

"If anything, they'll keep her safe from viruses." Megaman said, having transferred into the nearby CopyBot.

This was not a good start to the year, Lan decided. The contrary was ironically thought by Edward at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: If you were expecting more, then look elsewhere. I'm not one to listen to those who say "You should upload longer chapters!" (OWTTE)**  
**However OC acceptance is still open.  
**


End file.
